Prince Naruto of Saurian Clan
by Earth Beast
Summary: What if Naruto's mother isn't dead but sealed away? And what if Kushina Uzumaki isn't a human! Will Naruto and Kushina reunite? Kushina's Generals are paln to make sure of that. NarXHin. Maybe NarXHarem
1. Chapter one: Meeting the queen's General

Prince Naruto of Saurian Clan

Chapter one: Meeting the queen's Generals.

"You can't do this! I'm the top of the Waterfall Village! The Leaf Village will-" A Kunoichi of Waterfall was cut off by being whipped by a ...tail?

Yes, A very long tail that belong to a lizard girl, "Silence!"

Surrounding the Kunoichi, are group of reptilian humanoids.

Behind the group is a shadow of seem to be a leader as her voice say, "The Waterfall Village may be minor village, but they sure are pain in the tail bone."

Suddenly, a blonde haired man appear out of nowhere. Then another man arrive and they both starting to battle each other.

"Our queen's husband is needed a hand or two. Take him!" A seem to be Ankylosaurus man, said.

With that, the reptilian group went on attack while four of them, pick up the Kunoichi and carry her somewhere, to the silhouette of female figure.

As the group carry the prisoner to the silhouette in the shade, her shadow shows she grow four extra arms and bat like wings.

"Brother, get back to the base and warn the others!" Kunoichi said as she carry to someone.

Through the darkness shade, glowing eyes stare at her. As the eyes move closer, her prisoner's eyes widen.

The Waterfall Shinobi kick couple of reptilian humanoids before block his enemy's special Kunai with his own normal Kunai. As he and blonde haired man holds in the lock, Waterfall Shinobi turn and was shock as the backgrounds shows a shadow of the Kunoichi's kicking legs as she disappearing to another shadow!

Waterfall Shinobi push his blonde haired enemy away and heads to shadow pair, "SISTER!"

However, the same long tail lizard girl got on her fours and whip her tail to Waterfall Shinobi's neck, wrap it and pull back, dragging him through the ground.

Before he knew what had happen, the Ankylosaurus man swing his tail and whack him with his bone club, knocking him out.

The blonde Shinobi head to shade, "You know, I still think that was disgusting."

The silhouette made her way as she lose her extra arms and wings. Coming out of the shade, she a red haired woman, "Honestly, Minato. Be a man!"

Minato laugh at his wife, "Whatever you say, Queen Kushina."

"And I told you to stop calling me that. You're my husband." Kushina said.

Minato laugh some more as Kushina glare at him.

"My queen, sorry to interrupt your 'husband and wife' part, but what should we do with him?" Ankylosaurus man asked, holding up the new prisoner?

"We'll take him back to the village for questioning." Kushina said.

(A year later)

"IT'S HURTS!"

Kushina is now laying on the bed, giving birth. Minato, Third Hokage's wife and few medical ninjas with her. A while later, a healthy boy was born.

"It's a healthy boy." Third Hokage's wife said as she carry the boy to clean him.

"Naruto is so handsome, my queen." A little reptilian girl said.

"Right. We'll have time for Naruto later. But for now, you need to rest." Minato said.

"Shall I send some trop to find a tasty rouge ninja While you resting?" Ankylosaurus man asked.

"No... I'll have... ramen instead, General Hammer-Tail." Kushina said.

"Of course, my queen." Hammer-Tail said with a bow.

Suddenly, a thorn devil lizard like man, smash through the door, "Sorry about the door. But I must report this."

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"It's about the Nine-Tailed Fox." Thorn Devil Lizard said.

"What about him? A dear old friend of mine told me she release with him agreed not to attack the Leaf Village." Kushina said.

"A while ago, a man wearing a mask meet up with the Nine-Tailed and seems to have the Sharingan." Thorn devil lizard said.

"What?!" Leaf Village ninjas asked in shock.

"He got the Nine-Tailed under his control and they on their way to the Village!" Thorn Devil Lizard finish.

"I'm still weak from childbirth. So Minato is in charge." Kushina said as she and her baby is carry away from danger.

"Try to hold him back!" Minato said.

"You heard him, guys! Gather the trop and launch an counterattack!" Hammer-Tail said.

With that, when the Nine-Tailed sudden appear, the Leaf Ninjas and their allies, went on attack. A while later, A giant toad land hard on the Nine-Tailed. As the Nine-Tailed Fox about to launch the Tailed Beast Bomb, Minato transport himself and demon fox to somewhere away from. Then the Ninjas and allies heard explosion and see a smoke behind the Hokage Mountain.

"THERE! MOVE!" Hammer-Tail said as he and the reptilian humanoids made their way.

Meanwhile, Kushina manage to created Chakra Chain to contain the Nine-Tailed. With her are Minato and Naruto.

"There's no choice, I have to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto." Minato said as he made few hand signs.

Kushina's eyes widen, "But if you use this Jutsu, you'll die! Plus, Naruto is only have half human!"

"I have to do this. I'm sorry." Minato said as he finished the sign, "Ninja Art: Raper Death Seal!"

Meanwhile, Hammer-Tail and other reptilian humanoids. However, at Hammer-Tail reach his hand out, a barrier block him.

"Our queen must have use her Chakra Chain for this. We can't get through." Hammer-Tail said.

"We'll see about that!" A little reptilian girl said before she open her cobra hood and spit venom on the barrier, but it slide off, "Ok, so much for that."

"It was a nice try, Kobra Kaa." Hammer-Tail said.

Meanwhile, A death god appear behind Minato and then everything began to glow bright, forces everyone around, covering their eyes. The the flash lowing down, they rub their eyes to clear them before turn to to Minato and his family. Hammer-Tail made a tap but tap nothing.

"The barrier is down! MOVE!" Hammer-Tail said as they made their way.

When they near their queen and her family, Kobra Kaa open her left side hood and place it on Minato's chest.

"There's no heartbeat!" Kobra Kaa said in sadness.

"At least the queen and the prince is OK." Hammer-Tail said.

"General, my baby." Kushina said, getting a bit tired for using too much Chakra.

"Here he is, my queen" A long tail lizard girl said, handing Naruto to her queen.

Kushina hold Naruto and can see the seal on his belly, "Minato, you really done it."

"He'll be buried with full honour, my queen." Hammer-Tail said.

Just then, the Third Hokage and the Elders arrive.

"What happen?" Third Hokage asked.

"The Nine-Tailed is now sealed inside the prince. Now then, the queen and prince needs their rest." Hammer-Tail said as he carefully pick up Kushina while Kobra Kaa pick up Naruto.

Suddenly, many ANBU arrive, surrounding the the reptilian humanoids. The Third Hokage was surprise before he was knock out by Danzo.

"I'll take that new weapon, now." Danzo said.

"And what made you think we allow you to turn Prince Naruto into a weapon?" Hammer-Tail asked as he hand Kushina over to couple reptilians.

"This does." Danzo said, holding a crystal.

The reptilian humanoids turn around and see what they haven't see for years.

"The void gateway! You've planned this!" Kushina said.

Suddenly, couple of ROOT ANBU took Naruto before the crystal glow and the Gateway opens, starting to suck the reptilian humanoids in.

"You'll pay for this!" Kushina said as she was pull in.

When he was sure all of those lizard creatures are gone, Danzo drop the crystal and crush it under his heel.

But before he could take Naruto away, the Third Hokage woke up.

"What happen?" The Third Hokage said.

Not wanting for Third Hokage to get in the way, Danzo come up with a lie fast, "The boy's mother is died along with her kind. He's all there is."

The Third Hokage took Naruto, "We'll call a meeting."

However, after the elders and the ANBU left, Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa come out of hiding.

"That little meat bag! We should get the prince!" Kobra Kaa said.

"First, we need free Queen Kushina and others." Hammer-Tail said.

"But with that crystal destroyed, the only one left is with that slug princess herself." Kobra Kaa said.

"Then we just need to buy our time while watch over the prince." Hammer-Tail said.

(5 years later)

Naruto was wondering through the forest.

"You Hyugas think you better then us." A voice of the boy said.

Naruto turn and see three boys older than himself, gang up on a girl nearly his age. Naruto hates bullies that pick on anyone like her.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Naruto said.

The boys turn and see Naruto as the leader one says, "Get lost, tiny! This is not of your business!"

"Hey, isn't he the one my parents told me to stay away?" Boy two asked.

"Yeah, he is. Let's teach him a lesson." Boy three said as he about to punch...

But his punch was got by a cloak woman, "You wouldn't want to do that. You'll regret it."

"And who are you." Leader asked.

"Just someone helping a hero saving his girlfriend. I would suggest you three leave or else." Cloak woman said as he tighten her grip on the boy three's fist.

"Or else what?" Leader asked.

Instead of answer, she spit something to the ground near the boys and it's acid the ground, scaring the boys.

"Let's get out of here!" Leader said.

With that, the bullies run away. The cloak woman then turn to Naruto and Hyuga girl.

"You two alright?" Cloak woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you..." Naruto try to ask, but got no idea what her name.

"Hinata... Hyuga." Hinata said with a blush.

"Hinata Hyuga, nice pretty name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush some more.

"Lady Hinata!" A male voice said.

"You better go before he thinks we're attacking you. Not to worry, you'll have time to play with him soon enough." Cloak Woman said.

Hinata nodded before she went off.

"Hope I can see you again. Well, off for ramen!" Naruto said before he run off, but stop then turn to his hero, "Thanks for the help." Then went off.

Cloak woman remove her hood, showing older Kobra Kaa's face, Anything for my prince."

Hammer-Tail arrive next to her, "Nice work. And it would seem the Hyuga girl might starting to have a crush on the prince."

"I think so too. So, our helper?" Kobra Kaa asked.

"She said she'll be ready when we set off to find Tsunade and get that crystal." Hammer-Tail said.

"Good." Kobra Kaa said.

(A month later)

Naruto wonder through the dark street. Just then, he saw someone climb over the wall of the mansion with wiggling bag under his arm.

"Enough!" Kidnapper whispered as he whack the bag, causing something inside to muffled moan.

Naruto sneak close enough before he tackle the man, causing him to drop the bag.

"Wha- Beat it Brat!" Man said before he kick Naruto to nearby wall.

Naruto slowly got back up before suddenly, his glaring eyes open, showing that his human iris turn into slit-like pupil.

"What the..." Naruto call the man off by whacking him on the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"It would seems we have some kind a new Bloodline. I'll be pay huge when I take you and the Hyuga girl." Man said.

Naruto hissed and went on attack. The man try to catch him, but Naruto flexibility, spin around to dodge and whack him from the back.

"Tricky little boy, are you." Man said.

But before the man could do anything, A Hyuga Head knock him out. Naruto went to the bag and rip it apart, seeing Hinata gagged and tied. Naruto pull the ropes apart then remove the gag.

"Thank you... again, Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto unknownly, turn his eyes back to normal, "You're welcome, Hinata."

"So, you the boy that help my daughter against the bullies?" Head of the Hyuga asked.

"Yes, sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto. For helping and saving her, why don't you spent the night with us. My name is Hiashi." Hiashi said.

Unknown to them, Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa watchs.

"Look like his mother side kicks in." Hammer-Tail said.

"The Hyuga girl seems to be loving Naruto." Kobra Kaa said.

"Yes. We must make sure both she and the prince spent some time together." Hammer-Tail said with a smile.

(And done! Hope Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa free Kushina from the void. Hope you like it. There be more hissing soon. Till then, see you all soon! 


	2. Chapter two: Freeing Queen Kushina!

Prince Naruto of Saurian Clan

Chapter two: Freeing Queen Kushina!

Naruto and Hinata under watchful eye of Hinata's bodyguard, are at the swing set. It's been a year since Naruto saved Hinata from the kidnapper who is the head of the Ninja from Hidden Cloud Village. Since the napper is alive behind bars, the Kage of the Cloud Village; A, the Fourth Raikage, realise that the elders of his own village has try to do this kidnapping behind his back. So he send the elders to jail.

Anyway, watching them from shadow is Fugaku Uchiha.

"So, the weapon of Uchiha has made friend with a Hyuga. This will never do." Fugaku said before he look around, "Where is that bitch?"

(Meanwhile)

"Kushina will deal that jerk husband of mine. Once we free her of course, Kobra Kaa." Mikoto Uchiha said.

"She's very help to her friends as well as team mates as she can be very dangerous to her enemies." Kobra Kaa said.

"I found her! She's in the Hot Springs." Hana Hyuga, Hinata's mother, said with her Byakugan.

"Perfect. Once we have that crystal, we'll free the queen." Hammer-Tail said.

"And get Lady Kushina and dear Naruto back together. A mother and son reunion." Rin Nohara said.

That's right. Poor Rin would have dead if it wasn't for Kushina's sealing master skills. Rin was resting inside the mansion of Saurian Clan. Rin made a full recover when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa manage to find her and inform her about what happen. Rin has agreed to help them free Kushina as well as watching over Naruto.

"We must hurry!" Kobra Kaa said.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, Lady Tsunade! We only been in the Spring for few minutes. I think we should stay for a little while longer." A short black hair woman said to her mistress.

"I just have a bad feeling, Shizune. We must leave." A long two ponytails blonde woman; Tsunade, said.

"Hello, Tsunade Sensei." A voice said behind them.

Tsunade and Shizune turn to see...

"Mikoto, Hana?! What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Seeing our sensei." Hana said.

"Don't think I can be fooled. I taught you two everything." Tsunade said.

"Then we'll cut to the chase." A voice said behind them.

Tsunade and Shizune turn to see Rin and couple of cloak people.

"We need to borrow that necklace." Rin said while point at Tsunade's grandfather's crystal.

Tsunade grab her crystal necklace, "No way I'm giving this up!"

"Look. We just need to borrow it. After we done, you can have it back." A big cloak man said as he hold out his hand.

Shizune pull up her sleeve, revealing her Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher. But before she could fire, a cloak woman spit something on her launcher and the launcher is melting! Shizune quickly remove it and throw it away.

"Guess we have to do this, the hard way." Cloak man said as he throw his cloak, revealing Hammer-Tail.

Hammer-Tail charge and then, swing his tail but Tsunade grab it and swing him around before sending him to the wall. Kobra Kaa AKA cloak woman, open her hood and spit venom but Shizune got in the way, pull out her Kunai and block the venom which means the Kunai is melting.

Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa stand side by side, staring at Tsunade and Shizune. Suddenly, Tsunade and Shizune felt a jab on the back of their neck, knocking them out. Standing behind them, is Hana in Gentle Fist stand.

As Kobra Kaa went to Tsunade, Hammer-Tail put on his cloak.

"I must admit, Tsunade was stong than I thought." Hammer-Tail said.

"Tsunade Sensei hasn't lost her touch." Mikoto said with Hana nodded.

"Here it is!" Kobra Kaa said as she hold out Tsunade's necklace, "The same Chakra crystal as the one Danzo used to sealed our queen and kind in the void."

"We must free Queen Kushina at once!" Hammer-Tail said.

"That mummy-jerk has given the Gateway to those Uchiha guys for safe keeping. We must first get pass them." Kobra Kaa said.

"I wouldn't worry. My oldest son, Itachi, has spied on my soon-to-be former clan and soon, he'll kill the threat ones while spare others like us, women and kids." Mikoto said with an smile.

Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa smile back as they went off.

A while later after Hammer-Tail and others left, Tsunade and Shizune woke up. Tsunade place her hand to her chest...

"My necklace! They stole my necklace! We need to get it back!" Tsunade said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto is running as the mod chasing him.

"Get back here, Demon!" Man 1 said.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Man 2 said.

Naruto keeps running very fast.

(Meanwhile)

Kobra Kaa with Tsunade's necklace around her neck, and Hammer-Tail sneak through the Uchiha ground.

"We'll have no resistance. Thanks to our helpers, Mikoto, Hana and Rin." Kobra Kaa said.

"Yes. We must make sure we report this to our queen." Hammer-Tail said.

Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa sneak right to the very old building. They enter the building. The building is clear with no sofas, beds or anything. Kobra Kaa gently stomp the floor few times till he found what she looking for, a trapdoor. Hammer-Tail open the door, revealing stairs. They soon walk down.

(Meanwhile)

Itachi Uchiha stands on the pole.

"It's time. To put the end of my foolish father's way." Itachi said before disappear.

(Meanwhile)

Kobra Kaa and Hammer-Tail walk downs for the while till they enter the chamber where the gateway is hidden.

"The Void Gateway. Let's hope it works." Kobra Kaa said as she remove the necklace and hold it high.

The crystal starting to glow with the gateway follow. Then the Gateway opens.

"It's working!" Kobra Kaa said.

Suddenly, something jump out. It's a very long tail lizard girl.

"Tailwhipper." Hamer-Tail said.

Tailwhipper whips her long tail. Suddenly, a snake stretch out of the gateway. That snake is really a left arm of a male reptilian humanoid with a face of gecko. Follow behind him, is a male reptilian humanoid with snake like face with what seems to be a eyelid on his forehead, and a dragon like man.

Hammer-Tail turn to snake-arm one, "Stretch-Squeeze.", To snake like face one, "Snake-Eye." And then to dragon-like one, "And Dragwing. Welcome home, comrades."

"We're in you debt, General Hammer-Tail." Tailwhipper said.

Then slowly coming out the gateway, is the queen herself, Kushina Namikaze.

"You and Kobra Kaa done well, General Hammer-Tail." Kushina said.

Hammer-Tail and Kobra Kaa bow to their returned queen.

"Now, time to take back which is mine. Along with my most important treasure." Kushina said as her eyes starts to glow.

(Meanwhile)

Itachi slice an Uchiha in half before he break the chian, freeing the female Uchiha.

"Thank you, Itachi." Freed Uchiha said.

"You're welcome. Get your kids and take them to my place. Don't worry about my foolish father, I or someone my mother knew, will take care of him." Itachi said.

Female Uchiha nodded before went off.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto is still running for his very young live with the mods right behind him! Unknown to anyone, a shadows hover over, following them.

Naruto kept on running when a shadow hover over him. Naruto look up and see an elephant size Wyvern. It had forest green skin with black stripes, pale green underbelly and yellow eyes.

The Wyvern then glide down to Naruto with its talons open to grab.

Naruto duck and Wyvern knock over a Ninja who's behind Naruto. Naruto starts to run again with citizen, wanting to kill Naruto, but another Wyvern knock him over as well.

"What are those things?!" Male citizen asked.

"Who cares!? They seem to be after that Demon Brat as well." Another male citizen said.

"Get back here, Demon!" Female citizen said as she went after Naruto.

One of the Wyvern roar as it glide down.

As the female citizen about to grab Naruto, the Wyvern tackle her to the ground. Naruto sudden trip and the ninja is about to stab him when the Wyvern land hard on the ninja while Naruto got up and run for it again.

The male citizen suddenly grab him, "Now I got you, Demon!"

Suddenly, Wyvern tackle the catcher, causing him to throw Naruto which then Wyvern got Naruto with its teeth without harming him, before took off into the air and went off, follow by other Wyverns.

"Come back here with that monster! I want to be one who kill it!" One of the mob yelled.

The ANBU; Horse and Cat, were watching and went to follow the Wyverns.

(Meanwhile)

Fugaku and his remaining members of the clan, have enter the very old mansion, right into a big room with a chair with Dragon's upper jaw over it, follow by Danzo and his best ROOT ANBU.

"You won't stop us!" Uchiha one said.

"I'll claim your sharingan and bring the village to its true glory." Danzo said with an evil smile.

"I think not." A woman's voice said.

They turn to the voice. They see a woman sitting on the chair with shade cover her face.

"Who dares to sit on that chair?!" Fugaku asked in shock for someone sneak pass him and angry for she enter Uchiha's part of the Village.

Danzo was very shock, "But... how...?"

"My THRONE!" A woman said before she got up and out of the shade, revealing Kushina, "I Kushina Namikaze, the wife of Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze and the Queen of the Saurian Clan, has reclaim the mansion and this part of village as my own."

"Oh. You and what army?" Fugaku asked.

Kushina smile as right before everyone's eyes, she starts to transform. Four arms grow, all six arms turn into snakes, legs form into a snake tail like a Naga, her beautiful red hair turn into a cobra hood, grow bat or dragon like wings and her face and skin form scales while her human iris turn into slit-like pupil. Kushina hissing.

Then ROOTS and Uchiha heard something and turn to see Generals and army of reptilian humanoids surrounding them.

"I don't know how you got free, but I won't let you have my weapon!" Danzo said as he charge to Kushina.

Kushina's eyes glow and suddenly, a stone snake pop out of the ground and whack Danzo. Kushina laugh at her fun before let out a hissing screech!

Kobra Kaa head to one of the ROOT, open her hood and spit venom on ROOT mask. The mask is melting, so ROOT remove it and throw it away before duck as Kobra Kaa spit another venom!

Couple of Uchiha made hand signs of Fire Style, but Dragwing fly by, grab them by the back of their collar and fly them to the wall.

One of the ROOT; Fu Yamanaka, aim his hand sign at Tailwhipper but Tailwhipper whip her tail, wrap around Fu's wrists and swing him around to walls and grounds.

Fu's ROOT partner; Torune Aburame, remove his gloves as his arms turn purple and made his way to Snake-Eye. Snake-Eye only smile before his eyelid on his forehead opens, revealing flashing eye which not soon after that, turn Torune into stone.

Stone Torune then fall and break in front of the single Uchiha, which in fear, he surrender as couple of reptilian humanoids grab him.

Kushina has Danzo and Fugaku at her mercy as her upper arms wrap around their neck while her middle arms holds their arms to make any hand signs, when Mikoto and other female Uchihas, enter the throne room.

"Mikoto! Help me!" Fugaku said.

Mikoto glare at her trapped husband before she went to stand by Kushina's side. Then other freedom Uchihas join the reptilian humanoids.

Fugaku was surprise and shock before went rage, "You'll pay for this treason!"

Just then, they heard a roar from outside. Then a Wyvern with Naruto hanging in its teeth.

"OK! Thanks for the ride." Naruto said as the Wyvern land on giant falcon stand, "Really. I need to get home."

Mikoto heads to Naruto with a smile.

"Aunt Mikoto!" Naruto said.

"Hello, little Naruto. You just in time." Mikoto said.

"Just in time for what?" Naruto asked as Mikoto took Naruto from the Wyvern.

"MIKOTO! DON'T YOU DARE! HE"S MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Danzo said before Kushina shut him up by her snake head bite his mouth.

Mikoto ignored him as she carry Naruto to Kushina, "For you to reunite with you long lost mother."

Naruto stare at Mikoto before he turn to a winged snake lady, "M-mummy?"

Kushina smile and nodded. Suddenly, Naruto leap to Kushina's lower arms which she catch him and then hug him.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I promise I'll never leave you again." Kushina asked.

"Wher... Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Well, let's just say that evil mummy-guy has break us apart. But thanks to my team mates, I'm back for you." Kushina said as she glare at Danzo.

Suddenly, The Third Hokage and many ANBU arrive in the throne room, "Alright, Danzo! What are you u- Kushina?!"

"Hi old man. Before you ask, I was in prison in the void by Danzo who want to turn my son into a mindless weapon." Kushina said.

"So Danzo did lied to me during the meeting!" Third Hokage said in angry.

The Third Hokage then see Fu and three male Uchihas stand in line in front of Snake-Eye before Snake-Eye his eyelid on his forehead opens, revealing flashing eye and then turn those prisoners into stone. The remaining Roots had made a retreat! But the door shuts in front of them.

"Shall I turn them into stone as well?" Snake-Eye asked as he made his way to the ROOT as they banging the door, trying to get it open.

"No. Sarutobi will take them to I.T for questioning." Kushina said as she release Danzo.

Danzo slowly got up and glare at the Saurian Queen. Suddenly, a blade slice through his chest!

"This is for Shisui Uchiha." Itachi said behind Danzo.

'Something's wrong! My Chakra!' Danzo thought.

"Thanks to my venom, you Chakra has been disable." Kushina said with a hissing smile.

"Dam... you..." Danzo then died.

"I told you, you'll pay for this. Now for you, Fugaku." Kushina said.

"Allow me to hold the prince, my queen." Hammer-Tail said as he take Naruto.

(Alert! Alert! If not liking this part, please skip it.)

Kushina smile as her snake arms bite Fugaku to disable his Chakra.

"Oh no! This is going to be horrid." Sarutobi said as his ANBU capture the ROOT.

Kushina bring Fugaku close to her. With a smile, Kushina opens her mouth very wide and then shoved his head inside her mouth.

Mikoto smile at her jerk husband being devour by her team mate.

Fugaku muffle scream as his shoulders enter her mouth. He kicking his legs as he slowly sliding down Kushina's throat.

Naruto stare at this display with scare and awe as Fugaku's legs is left outside his mother's mouth.

The freedom Uchihas cheering as Kushina shallow the last of the feet.

(Danger over here! Carry on if skipped.)

"I'm getting to old for that show." Sarutobi said.

Kushina turn to the Third Hokage as she transform back to her human form, "Honestly, Old Man! You has worst as Minato."

Naruto run to his mother then poking her belly, which is still normal shape, causing Kushina to giggle.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kushina asked.

"How come your belly isn't so big after eaten that man whole?" Naruto asked as he still poking.

To stop him doing that, Kushina pick up Naruto and then head to her throne.

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you when you're older." Kushina said as she sit down on her throne and place Naruto on her lap.

"OK. I'm heading home, now. I had enough crazy things for one day." Sarutobi said as he and the ANBU leaves the mansion.

"The Mansion is a bit ruined." Mikoto said.

Kushina smile before her eyes glow.

And the Mansion starting to restore itself. Faded colours return to normal, broken roof and windows repaired. Soon the Mansion was as good as new.

Meanwhile, Hana Hyuga is looking through her bedroom window, seeing Kushina's mansion restored.

"Welcome home, Kushina. Welcome home." Hana whispered with a smile.

(And done! Hope you like it. Now that Kushina is back, Naruto's life might turn for the better. What will happe now? Just wait and see. Till then, see you all soon!) 


End file.
